


To Make Up for What is Lost

by the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Party, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Drarry, F/F, Forgotten Birthday AU, Good Draco Malfoy, Little bit of Fluff, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Neville Longbottom/Theo Nott, Minor Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Nice Draco Malfoy, Pinning Harry Potter, This is why you don't let me near happy occasions, pinning Draco malfoy, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: Draco loves birthdays, but his friends have to wonder...‘Why doesn’t he celebrate his own?’OrThe one where Draco remembers his friends will always make up for what he never had.





	To Make Up for What is Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenboy_gav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboy_gav/gifts), [Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/gifts).



> To Harry my cheerleader, and Dee my one true writing soulmate, 
> 
> Hope I didn't make you cry, 
> 
> and If I did I'm not even sorry ;)
> 
> ~Vixen

It’s no secret that Draco Malfoy loves birthdays. 

 

For every colleagues’ birthday, there would always be a small expensive gift or card with another handmade piece beside it. 

 

Jewelry, cards, little keepsake boxes, photo frames with memorable moments, etc. It was obvious he puts a lot of TLC in each and every one of them. His friends even more so. 

 

Minister Hermione Granger loves the little time turner themed compact he made her, along with a Hogwarts library-themed charm bracelet. 

 

Fashion designer Pansy Parkinson adores her homemade snake-themed makeup kit and charmed ‘lovers’ bracelet that she shares with her girlfriend.

 

The Weasley-Zabini couple can’t part with their enchanted baking set and can’t stop chuckling over their card. 

 

Ginny and Luna Lovegood-Weasley love to tell others about their fake feathered ‘throne’ chair that sits proudly in their home. 

 

Theo Nott has to fondly pull Nevill Longbottom out of the pocket greenhouse every evening to watch movies on their gag gift teddy bear couch. 

 

The elderly Weasley couple proudly displays the handmade photo frames on their mantel. 

 

His cousin Teddy Lupin flies circles around his family with his hand-carved broom. 

 

And if  DADA Professor Harry Potter was asked which present was his favorite, he would say he couldn’t choose. He loves them all.  ~~_ (and one can notice him going rather doe-eyed) _ ~~

 

One day, a thought crosses through their minds, and all his friends stop still at the realization. 

 

Draco has never celebrated…

 

**His** birthday??

 

~*@*~

 

It was Harry who brought it up.

 

~~_ (no surprise.) _ ~~

 

It was at one pub night which Draco coincidentally wasn’t there for, although it was no secret why. 

 

There happened to be someone’s birthday in the potion’s department. 

 

“Hey, does anyone know when Draco’s birthday is? I think we should do something…” Harry tilted his head at the sudden widening of everyone's eyes. 

 

They all shook their heads as if they were puppies who just climbed out of a pool. 

 

“No he’s never said…” Pansy trailed off, trying to remember a day that Draco had celebrated himself, now that she thought about it, there wasn’t. 

 

Narcissa Malfoy had passed away before Draco could remember much about her, and Lucius lost a few screws in the time between the passing and Draco’s Hogwarts letter. The Malfoys never hosted social events after Narcissa’s passing, but she never even remember is there was a celebration for Draco’s birthday or even when he was born! No balls, no presents unexpectedly from an owl at school, no “Happy Birthday Draco!” being said. 

 

Why didn’t they realize until now?

 

“Well we can just ask him at work right?” Ron asked, trying to lift the mood. 

cheerfully

“We’ll plan him the biggest birthday bash of the century!” Hermione exclaimed, and everyone nodded hopefully, beginning to discuss plans. But Harry couldn’t stop thinking. 

 

Because a lone boy in a cupboard’s heart ached with every dark and sad thought that plagued his mind. 

 

~*@*~ 

 

Draco never answered them. 

 

Every casual “Hey when’s your birthday?” or sly sneaky attempt. Even unexpected questioning, and yelling.

 

He never answered. 

 

He distracted, evaded, and changed the topic, practically slipping out of their grip, that sneaky snake. 

 

No one knew the answer either. 

 

Harry and the other’s were stumped. Why wouldn’t Draco answer?

 

“Why don’t we ask McGonagall?” Hermione asked. The other’s looked curiously at her, before Pansy gasped, catching on what her Girlfriend was thinking.

 

“Mione that’s brilliant!”

 

If the quill at Hogwarts addressed children’s letters on their Birthday, then McGonagall cam access the records and they can find out!

 

It was a perfect plan!

~*@*~

 

There wasn’t a date. Not an illegible one anyways. 

 

“That’s odd,” McGonagall says, looking at the where the date should be, instead there was a scribbled out line. 

 

The pit in Harry’s stomach kept dropping 

~*@*~

 

Draco finally snapped. 

 

His friends have been asking for days now, and even the other departments will stop and ask him. 

 

Why does it even matter anyway?

 

“You all want to know so badly, I don't have one!” Everyone stops at his outburst, and Harry looks comically shocked he would have laughed if there weren’t tears filling his silver eyes. 

 

Behind the raven headed man, Hermione whispers, “What do you mean you don’t have one?” 

 

Draco turns away from them, beginning to walk out as he speaks with a shaking voice. 

 

“I mean I don’t know, my parents never told me, or at least never cared. I’ve never gotten a gift, fa-Lucius had cast some sort of spell so no one would remember. I have no idea why you all have…”

 

He pauses at the door frame and speaks in such a voice that the ones listening hearts break in sorrow, 

 

“It was a punishment I suppose… he would remind me multiple times...” The blonde trails off and looks down. 

 

“Now that you all know if you’ll excuse me…” Turns he flees, running down the hallway. 

 

The rest are to shocked to follow.

~*@*~

 

Draco’s friends all sit at the Burrow, surrounding each other. All having one person on their minds. 

 

Molly quietly sobs, her heart pains at the thought of doing such a thing to a child.

 

Harry holds his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears pouring out of his green eyes. 

Like a Lumos in his brain, and idea lights up the darkness. 

 

Harry wipes away his tears and stands up determinedly, turning to look at the others in the room. 

 

“Lucius doesn’t want to give Draco a birthday…” He turns and locks eyes with Pansy and Blaise, they nod, a smirk forming on their faces. Harry feels a smirk forming on his as well and he embraces it, he was almost put into Slytherin for a reason, after all. 

 

“Then let’s give him one.”

~*@*~

 

On June 5th, Draco Malfoy woke up to find a sticky note attached to his head. 

 

_ “Once you woke to despair  _

 

_ But today you'll find your way to the one with the Raven hair.  _

 

_ Follow the string until the end,  _

 

_ To find yourself with all your friends.” _

 

Draco smiled and hugged the note to his chest falling back. Near his head, he found a small teddy bear. 

 

_ Happy birthday Draco,  _

 

_ See you soon~ _ __  
  


_ ~Harry _

 

~*@*~

 

Hours later, Harry Potter sits on the couch with Draco Malfoy’s head in his lap, asleep from the day’s adventures. 

 

He smiles fondly at the man he loves and has for years. Even though he’s only gotten him now, he couldn’t be happier. 

 

“Happy birthday, Love.” He says and kisses his cheek before apparated them to his flat, for Draco’s last birthday surprise. 

 

**_~fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> This was an idea that popped into my head and I couldn’t help but write it. Poor Draco even on his birthday he couldn’t escape the Angst from me. Oh well, I gave him a nice ending, and a boyfriend too! This is my birthday present to my bean. Happy Birthday, Draco! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> ~Vixen


End file.
